


A Failed Experiment

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Cock Slut Castiel, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Knot Slut Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thought, maybe, he'd get the same feeling if it was a large man pinning him down and using him but it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Failed Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS.
> 
> This was written for a prompt (where Cas is only attracted to dogs).

He felt himself being shoved into position, large hands easily moving him around and gripping him until his ass was raised high in the air. The thick lube slick fingers that had been inside him only moments before dug into his hip and the fat head of a cock pushed at his hole.

A loud, pleased groan came from behind him after the man had pushed in a few inches. He twitched when another hand was suddenly locked onto him. Castiel’s eyes slid closed and his breathing quickened as the cock spreading him open slammed inside with a vicious snap of the man’s hips.

It was  _almost_  what he wanted.

“How’d we get so lucky?” the voice came from the side but Castiel was too focused on the thick cock buried inside his ass. It burned, not enough prep but having a cock inside him felt good enough and he gripped the sheets under him. He loved having his ass full and used. “Did you see that little pink hole?”

“How could I not?”

The bed creaked with the older man’s thrusts and mixed with the harsh slap of skin against skin. He shuddered and moaned lowly into the sheets, wishing it was a different kind of cock pumping inside him. Castiel let his mind wander to warm fur and the kind of fucking that was single-minded, rough and hard and fast ending with a knot caught inside him.

It didn’t help.

It didn’t change that an older man was the one buried inside him and greedily fucking him into the mattress. The headboard smacked against the wall and the grunts got louder. He mentally whined at the lack of interest his body was feeling but he’d already agreed to coming home with the two men.

What would it hurt to let them fuck him anyway? 

It was just sex. Just a couple of cocks in his ass and some sweaty men getting off inside him. They weren’t going to tell anyone they were fucking a teenager who was clearly not eighteen.

Castiel tried to get into it. Tried to enjoy the feeling of something long and thick inside his hole, the way heavy balls slapped against his ass and how warm hands gripped him harshly. It was better than the time he’d had sex with one of his classmates, a pretty girl with grey eyes and soft hair, but it was nothing compared to the German Sheppard his neighbor owned who fucked like it was his only reason.

Or his Uncle Zack’s dog who was a large Saint Bernard who cock split him deliciously wide open.

His body was pressed into the mattress and the man’s pace fell off, still rough and hard, but the rhythmic way he’d been thrusting was gone. It didn’t take long before a drawn out groan filled the room and the man lazily rolled his hips forward a few more times before withdrawing.

Castiel could feel the man’s come leaking out of his ass and the way the warmth of the man’s body disappeared but the other man was quick to replace him. This time instead of his ass raised in the air he was laid out on his belly with a much heavier body on him.

“Your hole is so tight around me.” The words came out in a rough tone that signaled how pleased the man was with that fact.

It was another impressive cock and another round of rough fucking but he couldn’t truly enjoy it. Instead Castiel simply let them fuck him, occasionally clenching down but for the most part he was simply a wiling hole. 

His wrists were held to the bed and the man’s heavy body pinned him down as he roughly thrust forward. The man’s belly slapped against him with each thrust as he grunted and groaned as Castiel lay there letting them use him.

“Fuck that sweet ass, Carl.” It was the first man but Castiel couldn’t recall his name. “Not every day you get a young, pretty thing like that to get off in.”

Judging by the way Carl had first approached him, a lecherous look on his features, Castiel wasn’t surprised by the comment. He had watched the way both men had been unable to hide their surprise when he’d readily agreed to leaving with them with the intention of letting them fuck him.

Neither had asked his age though it was more than evident he wasn’t of age and they had been all too happy to strip him, spread him out and prep him with thick, rough fingers. He figured they liked them young and soft, both of which he was, so it really hadn’t taken much.

Castiel mentally winced when one of the hands that had been holding him moved down and gripped him tightly. The rhythmic slap of the man’s belly against him and hips smacking his ass mixed with the loud groan of the mattress as the headboard knocked against the wall..

 “Could fuck him all night.” Carl groaned right near him. The man’s motions were getting more frantic and his breathing was harsher. Castiel knew he wouldn’t last long and he wasn’t disappointed. Soon enough the man was slamming into him and coming with a pleasured groan. “Little slut is so good at taking cock.”

 _What a waste of time_  he thought sardonically as the man’s limp cock slipped from him and fingers played with his hole. The two men were talking about how well they’d fucked him, what a pretty little whore he was and how he wouldn’t find cock as good as theirs.

“We wrecked that little hole, Carl. Look how it’s gaping.”

Eventually Castiel found himself hauled off the bed being pawed at by one of the men and  _finally_  he was able to pull his clothes on. Come was steadily leaking him from when he left and started walking home with every intention of watching porn involving dogs to at least get off.

It was one thing he could thank his older brother from unknowingly helping him with: finding a good porn site. He had just been exploring sex, body getting urges, when his brother had left his computer out.

Lucifer’s computer history had been extremely helpful in that regard and when he’d stumbled across the videos with males getting fucked by dogs he’d silently thanked his older brother when his little cock had hardened.

Finally something that aroused him and it had only been a few days later he’d gotten fucked by his first dog. After research, of course.

He cut through the park and was getting close to the edge when he caught sight of a large dog. It stared at him without a hint of threat, a collar around his neck, and for the first time that night Castiel felt the stirring of arousal. His ass clenched down and his cock hardened.

“Hey.” He murmured softly and lowered himself onto the grass.

It took a little to coax the dog towards him and the packet he always carried to entice the dog into doing exactly what he wanted. Idly Castiel wondered if the dog had fucked a human before but the feeling of a long tongue twisting inside his ass stole those thoughts away.

He released a low moan and almost sobbed at how good it felt to have the dog’s tongue moving inside him. Getting the animal to mount him took a little longer but when its cock finally caught on his rim and then slammed inside he almost collapsed on the grass.

His eyes rolled and his mouth dropped open as claws scraped his sides and the large dog started to rapidly piston its hips forward to repeatedly bury itself inside his clenching hole. Fur brushed against him as his shirt rode up and the burn of scraping nails had sound pouring out of him.

Moans echoed out in the park.

Castiel’s cock was aching, his body hot and his cheeks flushed with arousal. He didn’t bother to hold back the pleased moans and rough gasps as the dog fucked its bitch into the grass. When its knot pressed against him and he could hear it rumble, drool having dripped onto his shirt, his fingers dug into the grass.

He forced himself to relax to accept the knot as the dog rutted against him until it had caught inside him. There was a huff from the dog but Castiel could only focus on how gloriously full and well fucked he felt. It only took the feeling of the dog’s knot splitting open before he was coming on the grass and his ass clenched down tightly on the knot.

There was a low rumble from the animal but it simply moved and turned itself so they were ass to ass. The knot tugged on his sensitive hole and Castiel groaned softly. His arms were shaking from holding his position and he focused on not simply collapsing onto the grass.

But the dog didn’t care for its bitch’s comfort and didn’t react to the occasional whimper Castiel released when its knot pulled on his aching rim.

It was a pretty long tie as the dog continued to pump its release into him and when the knot popped free come dripped from his gaping hole to land on the grass. Almost instantly the dog swiped its tongue over him and then started to lick itself.

Instead of immediately getting up Castiel sprawled out on the grass with a sated grin. His body felt loose as he lay there panting in the grass. It took a little while before he got up, still leaking the dog’s release, to pull his clothes back on and continue walking back home. 

Idly Castiel wondered if he could convince his parents to get a large dog. It would be far more convenient for him in the long run since his experiment with the two men had failed.


End file.
